Fairy Tail, A New Generation
by WinryElric24
Summary: Asuna Irashi has appeared in Fairy Tail 7 years after her family's death, because Team Natsu saved her. Now, she's done something that puts her and her nakama's lives on the line. She joins Fairy Tail, will she be able to save them, or will she perish? Who is Anna, and could Aaron and Kotoma still be alive? OCXOC, NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, JerZa, and RoWen! Read and Review! REWRITE!


Hello dear readers of mine! If you read the other version of this (in which there was only five chapters), that was in third person. I'm re-writing it in first person! Cut me some slack because this my first time writing a story in first person! Please read and review! PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima-Sensei does, even though he troll's us. One day NaLu next day GraLu, or GrUvia, and all those other couples... MAKE UP YOUR MIND MASHIMA! Anyways, do I sound like I'm Japanese?

On to thy story!(Note, this is set seven years after, and after the grand magic games)

* * *

Chapter 1:Asuna Irashi

I screamed as he suddenly grabbed me by my hair and pulled me across the jagged ground.

"Aaron, what the hell are you doing?"

I looked up to see that it wasn't my brother anymore, it was that man from so many years ago... That man that had killed my family. Memories raced through my mind, my parents, sister dead. Blood everywhere. My brother, being stabbed in the stomach, right in front of me.

_"No Aaron!"_

_ "Why did you kill them, why?"_

I managed to pull myself from his grip, he tried to grab at my hair again, but I moved to fast for him this time. He seemed surprised for a second, but then regained himself.

"You bastard..." I said, eyes glowering

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your brother?" He had a sick smile on his face.

"Your not my brother, you bastard! You killed them dammit!"

I started to charge, but, then a was flown across into a rock by a strong force.

"Now, come with me, ignorant brat."

"What the hell do you need me for?" I asked, coughing up blood.

"To destroy Fairy Tail." The mage had a craze in his eyes.

That's when it hit me. Instead of him catching me, he was the one being captured. I lifted him off the ground.

"You idiot! I am not a weapon, nor will I ever be one! You hear me? I may hate you and, this whole world for abandoning me. I may not know much about Fairy tail, but know this! They are the most honest, caring, and the strongest guild I've ever heard of on my travels! I decided a long time ago, that I would find them and join them, and there is _**nothing**_you can do to stop me!"

I felt as if I had been filled with magic energy, then it appeared, my magic circle, the insignia of the light dragon slayer! I saw his eyes widen, and he tried to pull away, but my grip only grew tighter.

"So your afraid of me."

And then...

"Light Dragon Judgement Fist!"

My fist made contact with his face, but, nothing happened. All I did was punch him, at first he was shocked, then he started laughing hysterically.

"So, the great and powerful Asuna Irashi is as weak as everyone else, huh?"

He punched me this time, and I fell to the ground, letting go of him.

"This means, all this time, that you've lost your strength? Don't worry, we'll get it back for you. You just have to come with us."

"I will never! You got it!" I yelled blood pouring from my mouth.

Then a fist with fire, made contact with his face. I recognized instantly it was Salamander from Fairy Tail. No one else used Fire Dragon Slayer Magic like him.

"Arigatou, Fairy Tail." Then everything became blurry.

* * *

I woke with a splitting headache and bandages all over my arms and stomach. Then I noticed four people in the room. That's when I saw the blond girls' guild mark on her hand.

They were Fairy Tail.

I immediately sat up to find more people staring at me. There were as much people as there was in a guild. I felt someone poking my face. I grabbed their hand and turned to look at them, it was a young girl, with long blue hair, and a white cat flying next to her.

"so you're a dragon slayer?"

I asked the young girl, she nodded and I let go of her hand. Then the blond one spoke.

"So, you are Asuna correct?"

I nodded then recognized the blond's face. It was Lucy Heartfilia!

"And you're Lucy Heartfilia!"

"How?"

"We met in a forest once, if you remember."

She nodded. All of a sudden, a black haired mage, with piercings everywhere on his face and arms walked up to me. He had a black cat on his shoulder, walked up to me, and said:

"So this is Asuna? Doesn't look like it, she looks weak."

I became angry with him.

"Why you! If I had my full power right now, I'd be able to kick your ass!"

"Tch"

I became even angrier.

"Metal monster!"

"What did you just say?"

"Metal monster, that's what! Do you have a problem with it?"

"How did-"

"I know you were a Iron Dragon slayer? I can smell it all over you, and don't get me started on your breath!"

"Why, you little!"

"Gajeel!"

A blue haired girl said as she came up and grabbed his arm. He instantly calmed down, and sat down on the floor. Then Salamander walked over to me.

"So if you can tell that Wendy was a Dragon Slayer, and what type of Dragon slayer Gajeel was, then you must be a Dragon slayer, right?"

I nodded, then answered;

"I am, I was taught by Emora, the Light Dragon."

End Chapter 2

* * *

So, tell me how I did! I wanna know your guy's opinion's on it! Please R&R! PLEASE!


End file.
